Lost Child
by brezzybrez
Summary: Elvina ,my oc from the Watcher and Reunited, tries to give Peter an heir....and fails.


Five Months after the night that Peter return from the North.

Elvina woke up from the bed, a hand to her bugling belly. Peter was already gone because of meetings. She got up and called her ladies in waiting in. They help her dress and then left the room. She looked at herself in the mirroring, glowing brightly with her big belly.

_I can't believe I'm pregnant and with Peter's child, _she thought. She left the room for a walk. As she walked down the hallway, she met Lucy.

"Hello, Lucy," She said to the young girl. She was 17 now and growing up beautiful.

"Hello. Where are you off to?" Lucy asked.

"For a walk in the garden. Want to join me?" She asked.

"I would love to," Lucy said as she wrapped her arm around Elvina's and together, they went to the garden. They walked until Elvina felt sound warm slide down her inner leg.

_What in the lion's mane?_ She thought as she looked behind her. Her eyes widen as she saw the drops of blood trailing her. Then all of a sudden, craps seize her. She bent over in pain. _No, not now. You are too early, little one,_ She thought as tears came to her eyes

"Elvina?" Lucy asked as she lean over her.

"Lucy, take to the midwife and doctor. Hurry," she said in between the grasps. Lucy hurried Elvina to the doctors and midwife. When they arrived, Elvina told what the midwife what was happening. The doctor and the midwife rushed her to the bed, while telling Lucy, "Go get his majesty." Lucy rushed out to find Peter.

Elvina felt her fore head being damp with a wet cloth. She heard a few words before passed out from the blood lost.

Lucy found Peter and Edmund exited the meeting chamber. "Peter, something happening to Elvina," she exclaimed as she rushed over to Peter's side. Edmund looked at Lucy as she came rushing to their side.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"I don't know, but she started bleeding as we were walking in the garden," Lucy said. Peter didn't stick around. Lucy and Edmund followed him as he rushed over to the doctor and midwife's wing. He made it just in time to see the doctor and midwife walked out of the room.

"What happened?" he asked as he took the doctor by the shoulder.

"Her majesty…. she lost the child and almost lost her life in the process," the doctor said. Peter felt tears in his eyes and closed them.

"Oh Peter," Lucy said as she place a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it. _No, this can't be happening. _He thought. He heard his brother say "come on, Lu. Let's go find Susan." He also heard their footsteps as they walked away. Peter opened his eye and looked at the doctor.

"Is she awake?" he asked. The doctor looked at the Midwife and she nodded.

"She is and knows what happen," The midwife said. Peter went to the door and opened it. He found Elvina sitting up and crying. He went in and to her side. He sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm so sorry, Peter," Elvina, cried in his shoulder. Peter shushed her.

"It's not your fault. The baby wasn't ready to be born into the world just yet. We can try again later," Peter said as he rocked her back and forth. The doctor and the midwife walked in followed by Lucy, Edmund, and a puffy eyed Susan.

"Your majesties…there is something else we need to tell you," the doctor said. Peter and Elvina looked at the doctor.

"We think that you shouldn't try to have another. High Elvina, you have lost too much and I fear the next time, if you miscarry again, you won't survive," the doctor said as he looked down. Elvina began crying again. Lucy and Susan began to cry tears of their own and Edmund looked down. Peter's face remains emotionless, but on the inside he was crying.

"Thank you. You may leave now," Peter said to the doctor. The doctor left and the other fled to Elvina's side, crying with her. Susan and Lucy would never have a niece to dress up and Edmund would never a nephew to take out hunting. Peter would never have a son or daughter to dote on. And Elvina would never have a baby in her arms to hold and to cherish.

The royal family spent the rest of the day, crying for the lost child and the children that they couldn't have.


End file.
